Une sorte d'intuition
by TotallyLife
Summary: Quand Burt rentra chez lui, une cuisine pleine de cookies, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Très mauvais. Ou très bien, selon le point de vue. Klaine du point de vue de Burt. Se déroule pendant "Orignal Song"  2x16  / Traduction


**C'est la première histoire que j'ai lu en anglais sur Klaine ! Elle m'a fait rire ! J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Burt et Kurt. Elle est touchante.**

**Je remercie encore ma bêta : **_**Dauphin Noire**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur : Désolée. Je sais que c'est une réaction à retardement, mais cela se passe durant « Original song ». C'est mon point de vue sur comment Burt a découvert pour Kurt et Blaine. J'aime Klaine, en particulier du point de vue de Burt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 16 « original song » <strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Intuition…kind of**_** de **_**Oppisum**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s/6975616/1/Intuition_Kind_Of**

* * *

><p><strong>Une sorte…d'intuition<strong>

En arrivant à la maison après avoir quitté le magasin, il fallut à Burt Hummel pas plus de 49 secondes pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la maison. Finn était assis au comptoir de la cuisine avec son livre de maths ouvert devant lui pendant les six mois où ils avaient vécu sous le même toit, Burt n'avait jamais vu Finn faire ses devoirs ailleurs qu'à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus étrange. Il était assis, fixant un point dans la cuisine avec un regard qui n'était rien d'autre qu'hypnotisé.

Avec un sourcil relevé, Burt tenta de faire un pas en avant pour voir ce que son beau-fils avait trouvé de si fascinant. Ce fut alors qu'il le vit.

Chaque surface plate de la cuisine à portée de main était couverte de cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Chaque pouce d'espace du comptoir était dévoré de plaque de cuisson à cookies. Un plat blanc rempli reposait sur le grille-pain tandis qu'un bol vert rempli à ras bord reposait au sommet du réfrigérateur. L'île centrale était remplie par tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour en faire plus.

Burt regardait avec étonnement pendant que son fils, vêtu d'un tablier, sautillait autour de la cuisine en fredonnant une chanson qu'il écoutait à travers les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il s'occupait des cookies. Pour couronner cette scène étrange, il avait le plus beau sourire que Burt avait vu sur lui depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de lunettes de soleil…

« Depuis combien de temps fait-il ça ? » murmura-t-il à un Finn toujours pétrifié.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis rentré il y a deux heures et le comptoir était déjà à moitié plein. Tout ce qu'il a fait cet après-midi c'est de faire cuire des cookies et de fredonner _Teenage Dream_ avec ce sourire sur le visage. » répondit Finn sans quitter des yeux Kurt.

_Eh bien,_ pensa Burt,_ c'est un changement…_ Quand il avait vu son fils à 6h30 ce matin, il était encore en deuil de son canari qu'il transportait avec lui. Il s'agissait d'une saute d'humeur radicale, même pour Kurt. « Pourquoi est-il si heureux ? »

« Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il avait obtenu un solo pour les Régionales. »

« Ça doit être un solo d'enfer… » Même en disant ça, Burt regardait son fils faire une genre de pirouette avec un plateau plein de cookies aux pépites de chocolat sortant du four tenu au-dessus de sa tête avant de les déposer et de continuer à chanter « You. Make. Me. Feel like I'm linvin' a. Teen. Age. Dream » alors qu'il dansait à travers la cuisine, encore inconscient de son auditoire.

« Je me suis assis ici pour m'assurer que personne ne lui avait, tu sais, donné quelque chose sans lui dire ou quelque chose comme ça. Après, j'ai réalisé qu'il était juste… heureux, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. »

Avec un regard sceptique sur son fils, Burt prit un cookie d'un des nombreux plats posés à côté des devoirs de Finn et prit une bouchée. C'était absolument délicieux. Trop délicieux. C'était une saveur qu'il n'avait pas goûté depuis plus d'un an. C'était la recette de la mère de Kurt. Kurt était la seule personne qui connaissait la recette secrète de sa mère, mais il ne l'avait presque jamais utilisée. Il faisait seulement ces cookies spécifiques quand quelque chose de bien était arrivée. Non, pas juste bien, exceptionnel. Vraiment, VRAIMENT exceptionnel.

Kurt avait un regard de pur bonheur. Il avait le même regard qu'il avait souvent quand il parlait de ce gamin, Blaine le même regard, mais gonflé sur les stéroïdes, alimenté à la caféine, mis sur le _speed_, ensuite lâché dans la cuisine des Hummel-Hudson.

Les méninges de Burt commencèrent à travailler deux fois plus forts.

Puis ça fait tilte.

Cookies.

Blaine.

Kurt semblant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été en presque un an.

Kurt + Blaine = Cookies

Ceci semblait maintenant se consolider en un fait définitif dans l'esprit de Burt. Seulement une chose, une _personne_, pouvait rendre Kurt aussi souriant. Devait-il l'interroger sur ça ? Peut-être qu'il serait préférable d'attendre que Kurt lui parle. Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer la semaine où Carole était hors de la ville, en voyage d'affaire ?

« Papa ! » L'exclamation soudaine de Kurt fit sortir Burt de ses pensées. « Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais rentré à la maison. Depuis combien temps es-tu là ? » Kurt bondit vers lui avec un enthousiasme stupéfiant et un sourire si lumineux qu'il aveuglerait le soleil.

« Pas longtemps. Juste quelques minutes. Alors, quelle est l'occasion spéciale ? »

« Rien en réalité. Je viens juste d'obtenir un duo que je voulais VRAIMENT faire. »

« Uh-huh… avec Blaine ? » C'était le temps de tester sa théorie.

« Ouaip. » dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, en essayant de toute évidence de ne pas laisser son sourire paraître trop excité, mais échouant misérablement, la puissance de son sourire ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Appelez ça l'intuition d'un père, mais Burt savait qu'il avait raison. L'horreur des horreurs, son fils était en couple.

Incertain de quoi faire, Burt décida de garder la bouche fermée pour le moment. Certainement, Kurt lui dirait éventuellement, non ?

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Kurt demanda si Blaine pouvait venir. Burt accepta avec scepticisme, pensant que son fils ferait mieux de lui dire la vérité bientôt avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment méfiant. Toute cette affaire avec Blaine demandant – non, lui disant d'avoir avec son fils La Conversation l'avait déjà rendu suffisamment méfiant.<p>

Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée sonna à 16h30, Kurt se précipita au bas des escaliers pour y répondre avant son père. « Blaine, salut. » dit-il à bout de souffle, jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa chemise.

« Hey Kurt » Burt pouvait voir Blaine tirer le garçon qui était un peu plus grand que lui dans une étreinte rapide de sa cachette juste dans le coin de la zone d'entrée. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, Blaine murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kurt.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » répondit Kurt avec secouant sa tête tandis qu'ils se séparaient.

« Et bien, je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'il le découvre. » Blaine sourit d'un air satisfait, mais réussissant tout de même à paraître un peu nerveux.

« Oh, viens. Il ne va pas te manger. » dit Kurt exaspéré, en saisissant le poignet du garçon aux cheveux sombres.

« Je ne serai pas si sûr de ça… » dit Blaine, l'air encore plus nerveux.

Burt devina que Blaine n'avait pas avoué le fait que c'était sa faute si Kurt avait eu droit à une discussion sur le sexe. Avant qu'ils ne puissent découvrir qu'il était en train d'espionner, Burt fit semblant de marcher vers le coin de la cuisine. Il sentit une vague de plaisir lorsque Blaine pâlit légèrement. « Blaine, c'est bon de te revoir. »

« Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? Formellement, je veux dire. » Formellement signifiait quand Blaine n'avait pas eu la gueule de bois dans le lit de Kurt.

Blaine eut un moment l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avant que Burt plonge pour le sauver. « Juste une fois en passant. »

Il eut une pause au moment alors que Kurt prenait une profonde respiration.

« Papa », dit-il avec un sourire à peine contenue, « Blaine et moi sortons ensemble maintenant. »

« Merci de me le dire, mais je le savais déjà un peu. » Burt se força à garder un visage impassible, pour mieux intimider le nouveau petit ami.

« Oh », les yeux brillant de Kurt s'élargirent de surprise. « Comment ? Je veux dire… nous n'avons encore rien dit à personne. Nous avions prévu d'attendre la fin des Régionales. »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il savait. », murmura Blaine en aparté, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

« Kurt, tu es passé du deuil de ton canari mort à un sourire comme si quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans ton café au cours des huit heures que tu as passé à l'école. Tu as passé les deux derniers jours à cuisiner des cookies tout en te trémoussant autour de la cuisine, chantant des chansons pop. »

A cela, Blaine ne put contenir son sourire aveuglant.

« Fils, la subtilité n'est pas exactement l'un de tes talents. »

« Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. » s'immisça Finn de quelque part à l'étage.

« Bien, dans ce cas, est-ce que c'est bon si nous allons à l'étage ? Blaine a un DVD de la dernière performance de _Rent._ »

« Uh…oui. D'accord. Seulement Blaine, » Alors il jeta le regard le plus sévère qu'il pouvait avoir. « Saches qu'il est le seul fils de sang que j'ai, donc si tu le blesses, je devrais te blesser en retour. »

« Papa ! » cria Kurt, sa voix montant d'un octave ou plus, son visage se colorant.

« Je ne le blesserais jamais » dit Blaine sérieusement. « En tant que son père, vous êtes probablement le seul qui pouvez savoir à quel point Kurt est spécial pour moi. »

« Et Kurt », ajouta Burt après coup, « la porte reste à moitié ouverte. »

« C'est un tiers pour Finn », annonça son fils de l'escalier.

« Très bien. Un tiers ouvert. », dit-il à contrecœur.

Il _ira_ vérifier, aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un deuxième OS qui serait la suite de cela. L'auteur ne l'a pas encore écrit mais c'est en projet. Bien entendu, s'il sort, je le traduirais.<strong>


End file.
